The Darkness Of A Werehog
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Eggman has created fake Emeralds and has used them to absorb negaitive energy, his plan fails and causes the Emeralds to skatter, upon contact with Sonic his werehog form returns only this time it's his dark side, a dark side he can't control.
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkness Of A Werehog**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a crisy night over the Mystic Ruins, running through the vast fields and many tree's, was a blue hedgehog named Sonic , he wore two red and white running shoes and two white gloves, he grinned as he ran, he loved the feeling of the wind brushing through his quills on a crisy night so he always took a run when the weather was like this. In the far distance a loud boom nosie was heard causing the hedgehog to come to a complete stop.

A trail of dust trailed behind him as he skidded to a hault, he gazed up at the sky in time to see a bright light crashing down from the sky, Sonic starred up in awe as the light came crashing down through the billions of star's in the sky, illuminating the sky surrounding them.

It crashed landed further up ahead from where Sonic stood, raring his feet again the hedgehog was of in the direction of the crash, once he found the landing sight all he could see was a big hole in ground, Sonic carefully made his way over and looked over and down the edge of the hole.

The first thing he saw was an Eggman logo on a piece of metal covering of what looked like some sort of machine, "Eggman.." He breathed out, the smoke rising off it had now disappeared, what he saw made him take a step back, it was the machine that had once turned him into a creature known as a werehog he recongized it strait away, something else then caught his attention, lying in a pile where the seven chaos emeralds, only something was different about them.

"The emeralds..But how?" Sonic asked out loud.

The emeralds levitated into the air and cirled around Sonic, Sonic growled as he watched them spinning in an anti clockwise direction, he took one step to try and get out, but the emeralds shot a beam of blackness which engulfed the hedgehog "Aurrghhh, Grrrrr!" Sonic yelled in pain as he began a tranformation, the emeralds lifteded him off the ground and he yelled out once more.

Once the light dispirsed the emeralds and the hedgehog dropped to the gound with a thud leaving the chaos emeralds blank and powerless, Sonic struggled to get up "grrrr,"he lay flat on the ground, using his arms he pushed himself up, he shook his head only to gaze up at the night sky his eye's layed on the full moon. With one big huff, the now transformed hedgehog gave out a mighty loud howling noise before dashing of into the thick tree's of the Mystic Ruins.

In another part of the Mystic Ruins a two tailed fox woke up from his sleep in a fright, "what, was that?" He asked out loud before wiping some sweat of his forehead, he didn't give it much though as he fell back asleep.

Over the city of Station Square the next day the weather was fair with the temperature that was not too hot or too cold, a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose walked along the street's with her gorceries in her hands, she wore a red dress, red headband and two red boots along with two gold bracelets round her wrist.

Amy was unable to see fully in front of her so she didn't notice a blue blur running strait for her, it whizzed by her, causing her to drop the brown paper bag, upon realizing this the blue blur skidded to a hault and double back while going backwards and stopped at the pink hedgehog.

"Heh, sorry Ames, guess I was kinda in a rush and didn't see you." Sonic gave her an apologetic look and rubbed the back of his head while he bagan picking up some of her gorcerices.

Amy had also bent down to pick some up, "oh, it's ok Sonic."

As Sonic handed her the last thing, he saw how close he was to the pink hedgehog, he felt himself heating up, he smelt something sweet raditating from her, he inhaled the scent as he stood back up, closing his eye's for a moment before he opened them again.

Amy gave him a strange look, she seemed to notice something different in his eye's, "um, Sonic are you okay?"

At being asked this question the blue hedgehog, shook himself out his stupor, he blinked a couple of times, "sorry Amy I gotta go." With one last look at thee pink hedgehog, Sonic was off again in a blue blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkness Of A Werehog **

**Chapter 2**

Once again racing in a blue blur Sonic the hedgehog was running through the beautiful fields of the Green hill zone, he could feel his head becoming dizzy slightly, so he came to a stop at a near by tree, "whoa, that is one killer headache," he said as he held the side of it. His fur turned a dark blue colour but he didn't notice, he shook his head, "I'd better see Tails about this..He might have a cure." Sonic dashed of for the Mystic Ruins to see the two tailed fox.

In inside a metal workshop was a yellow two tailed fox, known as Miles Prower, though he perferred more to be called Tails, we find the two tailed fox working on his most prized invention, the blue typoon, it was a big ship that was used to travel the universe in which they had to stop a group of aliens known as the Metarex, but that's another story, so we won't get into too much detail, he concentraited hard on a particular part of the ship, he had some crossed wire's to fix in the enygen.

"Hm, is it blue wire or red wire?," Tails checked his blue prints while holding his spanner, the fox was startled by an nosie upstairs and his blue prints fell on top on top of him, the fox sighed.

"Tails!" Came the voice of Sonic.

Tails headed up stairs and spotted the hedgehog searching through serveral cupboreds, "uh, hey Sonic, what are you looking for?" Tails asked as he grabbed a cloth to wipe some oil staines off his gloves.

"Tails, I've got one killer headache, you don't have something for it do ya buddy?"

"Well, the only thing I can give you is some asprin," Tails searched through another cupbored and found them, he poured a glass of water and handed it to the blue hedgehog who took a couple and drink of water along with it.

"Thanks buddy...Ahhhhh!" Sonic almost collasped, Tails gasped and ran over to his big brother.

"Sooonic!" Tails bent down to help him, but he was pushed aside. Tails backed away from the blue hedgehog who was now a dark shade of blue, his teeth and nails grew sharper, his fur thickened, errie blue darkness was illuminating from him.

"Heheehe, I'm finnally freee and this is not a bad form either, could come in quite handed for getting what I want." Sonic growled when he saw Tails who was backing away from him his eye's wide in fear, the dark Werehog smirked.

"Ah, Tails, you woulldn't be able to help me out would ya?"

Tails shook a little, "uuuhhh."

Sonic smirked again, "hmhp, I require a photograph of a certain pink hedgehog."

Sonic walked closer and closer to Tails, "uh, th-there's one in my, my rooom." Sonic grinned, he grabbed Tails by the neck and shoved him against the wall. "Ahhh! S-Sonic...Wh-what happened, to you?" he choaked out in fear gripping the wall frantically to get away.

Sonic smiled deviously, "none of your business fox boy!"

"Tails?" Came a small girlish vocie. Sonic glance back before dropping the fox to the floor as he clutched his neck.

Sonic was off in a flash up to the bedroom, where he quickly found a photograph of the hedgehog that he spoke about, he smiled at the photo, "soon you will be mine, my darling Rose and with you by my side nothing can stop me." Sonic placed the picture inside his quills and jumped out the window.

Cream and Cheese walked in to only see Tails on the floor, she gasped in shock, "Tails!" She hurried over and helped him up and carried him over to the couch in the living room. "Tails, what happened?" She asked handed him a glass of water, he couldn't talk very good.

Tails took a sip and explained what had just happened, he couldn't believe it, Sonic would never do something like that to him, "that was not Sonic, he was never like that in his werehog form." Tails stood up in determination, "I have to help him and stop what's causing this." Tails and Cream set off to work they were going to contact everyone first.

Meanwhile in Station Square the sky was starting to turn dark and a pink hedgehog had just came out one of her favorite shops, she carried a couple of bags, "well, that's enough shopping for one day." She sighed happily.

Upon the rooftoops of the city Sonic who was still in his werehog form, was using his long strechy arms to pull himself from building to building, he stopped on one particular building when a familier smell flew up his nostristles, "hmm." Sonic breathed in the scent closing his eye's then opening them again.

He gazed upon the street below for the source, but only found a hedgehog walking down them, taking out the photo he "borrowed" from Tails, he glanced back at the hedgehog on the street a sly smile spreading across his lips while showing his sharp teeth, "well well, you were less harder to find than I thought, hmph, that goody two shoes hedgehog was good for something after all, I'm ashemed to be attached to him, no matter once I have this lovely pink hedgehog in my grasp, I will no long have use for him." He grinned as he placed the picture inside his quills and he continued to follow Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkness Of A Werehog **

**Chapter 3**

Amy arrived home and as soon as she shut the door she sat her bags down on the floor and upon the bags hitting the floor the pink hedgehog heard the sound of broken glass shattering from her kitchen, she gasped in fright, she flicked her wriist which brought out her red and yellow Piko Piko hammer, she tiptioed to the door of the kictchen, she pushed it open and gasped when she saw a flash of dark blue, upon hearing this the Dark werehog glanced behind his shoulders and grunted with a sly smile he turned round from wracking through her cupboreds since he was hungry, as soon as the door opened he pounced on Amy her back collided with the wall.

"Ahhh!" She yelped, as she struggled in his grasp, she opened her eye's and they went wide, "Sooonic!"

The dark werehog whinced at the name and growled, which caused Amy to frown, "I may look like that infernal hedgehog...I'm his dark side and his dark side think's your one hot looking hedgehog, hehee, that poor excuse for a goody two shoes hedgehog, dosen't know what he's missing." The dark werehog growled.

Amy was speechless, she blushed at being called hot, "what do you want with me?"

"I want you to be my mate." He grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry, I only love the good Sonic, not you!" Amy closed her eye's and cocked her head away from him. He was not happy.

"You don't have a choice, my sweet rose," He chuckled.

Amy struggled even harder to get out of his grip but it was hopeless, the dark werehog illuminated a dark blue colour, he starred right into her eye's and she blacked out from the intenced stare, he picked her up over his shoulders and he jumped out her kicten window.

He ran until he came across a wooded area, using his strong sence of smell, he found a cave hidden in the tree's, he gathered wood and soft grass, for heat and a bed to sleep in, by the time he'd done all this it had got darker, so he nestled down beside the pink still sleeping hedgehog, and he placed his big fluffy arm around her wasit, and he held onto her tight, so if she woke up, she couldn't escape.

X

The sun rose high in the sky the next morning, warm ray's from the sun shine, peaked through the open part's of the tree branches, finally reaching the cave that was hidden away, they landed right on the werehog, who was fast asleep, upon contact with him, golden orange sparkles shimmered around him, returning him to the original blue hedgehog with no thick fur clinging to him.

Sonic woke up, he felt a little groggy this morning, _'huh, that's strange, what am I doing in a cave? I don't remember comming here, hm, there's something warm against me, I wond..' _Sonic cut off his own thoughts when his eye's fell on the sleep pink hedgehog beside him.

He was denfinatly awake now, Sonic jumped on his feet in surprize, "Gahha!" Sonic started to panic, "how'd...How'd this happen?" Sonic tore his gaze away and looked out the enterance of the cave, before he knew he was off, but he didn't go far he had skidded to a hault not too far from the cave.

"What am I doing? I can't leave Amy out here..." Sonic got back to the cave and gently touched Amy's shoulders.

"Amy?" He whispered.

She moaned a little, " oh, five more minutes, mum someone stole my money," Sonic laughed at this.

"Amy?" He tried again, but this time louder and it was a success, her eye's fluttered open.

Amy slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eye's, but she leaped onto her feet and backed away from Sonic, her hammer in her hand, Sonic gulped when he seen it, she was about to swing, but she stopped mid way.

"Sooonicc..Y-Your not him any more." She said as a feeling of relife washed over her.

Sonic gave her a confused look, "uh, whattddya mean Ames? He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Amy rasied her eyebrow, "you don't remember?"

"Uh, what am I suppose to remember? Cause all I do remember was turning into that werehog again."

"You brought me out here!" Amy as she pointed at Sonic.

Sonic was more confused and shocked than ever, "why, would I bring you out here?"

Amy blushed as she turned away from him as she remembered what the dark werehog said to her the night before, "uh, I don't know, but I think we should talk to Tails about this, he might be able to help, cause you don't seem to remember." Sonic seemed to think for a moment.

_'I do remember darkness surrounding me..But nothing after that,' Sonic_ shook his head and picked Amy up bridle style, he raced off for the Mystic Ruins and headed for the young foxes workshop. 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darkness Of A Werehog**

**Chapter 4**

Upon reaching the workshop, Sonic set Amy down on her feet and she knocked on the door and waited until a certain fox answered after waiting a couple of seconds the door opened, "Amy, I'm so glad your okay? "He reached out and hugged her and by doing this he instently saw Sonic behind her, he hid behind Amy thinking that he was still in his werehog form.

"I'm fine, Tails no need to worry, Sonic's back to his normal self, he's not gonna hurt anyone." Amy said turning to Sonic, to show Tails, who let go of her and sighed with relief, Sonic was a bit shocked seeing that Tails was scared of him.

"Tails, I didn't hurt you did I?" Sonic walked up to him.

Tails rubbed his head, "well, I know it wasn't the real you, so I forgive you."

Sonic growled and looked down in dissapointment, "I'm really sorry Tails."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, come on inside, everyone's here."

Amy went in first then followed by Sonic who looked rather ashemed of himself, they walked into the living of the house that was connected to the foxes workshop, the whole Sonic team was there, Knuckles who was sitting on one of Tails metal stool chair's was the one to speak up first, "hey, I thought Sonic was in his werehog form, again, he look's normal to me."

"Yeah, I was wondering that too, were is your werehog form, Sonic?" Asked Tails.

Sonic scratched his head for an answer, "well, it must be the same as last time, I think it only comes out at night, but I'm hoping that's it gone for good, but I doubt it."

Sonic explained what happened as to how he became the werehog again, "I wonder what Eggman's up to this time, It can't be good whatever it is?" Said Tails while thinking.

"Eggman's always up to no good, Tails," stated Shadow.

Sonic starred at the floor, he just couldn't beleive that he had hurt his best buddy Tails, darkness started to cloud him, the fur started to grow on his body but it was barely noticable yet, _'I just couldn't have hurt Tails, I would never hurt a friend, specially Tails,..." _Sonic suddenly stopped his thoughts when a vocie called out to him, unfamlier one he looked a everyone but no one was talking to him.

_"heheee, of course you would hurt your friends Sonic, why think about what your doing to Amy!" _

Sonic snapped his head up and starred at the pink hedgehog who was chatting with Tails with a worried look on her face, he looked around and gripped his head, the headache was coming back, Sonic growled as he transformed into the werehog, he let out a mightly howel sound startling everyone, "Arggrhoooowwel"

The dark werehog was snarling at everyone and it locked eye's with Amy who had now froze, dark werehog Sonic charged strait at Amy, he knocked Knuckles and Rouge out the way, Knuckles caught Rouge as they both fell on the floor, Rouge barely had time to notice she was on top of Knuckles as the werehog jumped strait over them, Tails had backed away from Amy since the werehog was growling at him.

Amy backed herself up against the back wall of the workshop, Shadow used a chaos spear to knock Sonic away from Amy, however this just pissed him off even more, the dark werehog charged for Shadow, Shadow was too late to get out the way, when Sonic bit Shadow's arm.

Shadow grit his teeth as he felt the pain as Sonic let go, and then fell to the floor and watched as the dark werehog picked Amy up and dashed out the workshop, Knuckles tried his best to stop him but he wasn't fast enough.

x

Meanwhile flying high in the sky just above the Mystic Ruins was Dr Eggman, he was in his egg shaped flying machine, he looked as though he had just been in an explosion since his clothes were burnt and smoke was still coming off him, he certainly wasn't pleased, "grrr, what could have possibly happened to thoses emeralds, I hope Sonic hasn't got a hold of them."

Eggman was franically searching the ground below him, when something caught his eye, "what! It's that's pesky blue hedgehog, only something seems different about him."

x

The dark werehog had stopped at a small river, Amy was struggling about in his arms, until he sat her down, she gasped when he looked at her, but then turned to the river to look at his reflection, Amy sat in a daze until she thought about trying to escape, she got up to leave but as she started to move away the werehog pounced on her.

"heheeh, not so fast Amy, your not going anywhere," the werehog snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Darkness Of A Werehog **

**Chapter 5**

Amy struggled in the werehog strong grip, but she found it nearly impossible to escape, he bared his sharp fangs as he inched closer to her, he'd almost reached her neck, when something black and red appeared out of nowhere tackling the dark werehog to the ground and off the pink hedgehog, Amy had her eye's closed, but she opened them when she felt a heavy wieght lift off of her.

Amy quickly got onto her feet only to find another werehog standing in front of her, only this one was black and red and a lot more fluffyer than the dark blue one, the two were snarling at one another, making Amy back up a little, she even attemped to get away but her arm was grabbed by the black and red werehog he turned round and gave her a stern look.

"So, you decided to join me, huh Shadow?" Chuckled the dark Sonic.

Shadow growled, "I'd never join you faker, not when your like this!"

Dark Sonic's aura surrounding him seemed to glow more shown that he was getting angry, "I'd appriecate it if you'd let go of my mate!"

"Your mate...she's terrified from you!"

Dark Sonic looked at Amy she did have a terrified look on her face, his glowing seemed to die down, he held his hands to his head, his fur seemed to disappear, returning to the origanal Sonic, his headache seemed to vanish and he seemed confused as to why he was out here.

"What the? Why am I out here?"Sonic held his head as he looked around.

"Sonic!" Amy cried happily, he was back to normal.

Sonic snapped his head round surprized to see a creature that looked like Shadow holding onto Amy, "Amy!"

A dark aura started to glow around Shadow, "say, goodbye to your mate faker, cause she's mine now!" Shadow smirked and yanked Amy into his arms and held her bridle style, his dark was glowing darker by the mintute.

"Amy!" Sonic rushed forward and he almost reached the two before Shadow said two word's.

"Chaos Control!" They both vanished in a red light, Sonic growled as he watched them disappear before being blinded by the light.

The blue hedgehog looked around for a moment before running back to the workshop, unaware that Eggman had been watching them, Eggman thought for moment, "grrr, blast that blue bozo, he must have come into contact with thoses emerald's, that explains his werehog form, cause it was the very machine that I used, hmm, now it seems that Shadow has also turned into one too, only they both seemed to act evil and they both seem to be very attracted to Amy, hehehe, she could be very useful to me in destorying thoses meddling hedgehogs!" Eggman laughed as he flew off back to his base which wasn't too far away.

Meanwhile dark werehog Shadow had taken Amy to the same cave that Sonic had taken her too, Shadow dropped Amy to ground, he snarled when he could smell something, "he's been here before, no matter I'll shall now be taking over his home, along with his mate."

Amy backed away from him as he was looking around the cave Amy looked back at him, realizing that he seemed preoccupied in checking out his new surroundings, she looked towards the exit thinking that she could escape without him noticing, she made a run for it only to hit something hard causing her to fall onto her back.

"Ahhh!"She yelped.

Shadow glanced behind him, "you really think I'm stupid, I knew you'd try to escape, so using my chaos energy I created a force field around the cave exit, and only I can leave."

Amy rubbed her back and quickly got away from him since he was getting quite close to her, "what do you want with me?"

Shadow grinned, "same thing Sonic wanted!"

Amy frowned, "well, I'm sorry I only love the good Sonic!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Darkness Of A Werehog **

**Chapter 6**

Shadow growled as he loomed over the pink hedgehog, a dark aura spread over his black and red fur, Amy quivered in fear having never seen Shadow as angry as this before. She backed herself against the cave wall as the dark hedgehog came closer and closer. He caged her in with his arms, "why do you like faker, when all he does is run away from you?" Shadow snarled.

Amy gulped "I..." She could barely speak cause she was so scared.

Shadow gazed into her emerald eyes, he saw how scared she was and for some reason his expression softened which puzzled Amy. The aura died down slightly Shadow gripped his head in his hands as a pain shot through the back of his head and he felt the force of it.

"Ugh..." He grunted.

Amy eyes went wide when he stumbled back and she saw him changing back to the original hedgehog form. He collapsed at her feet, Amy gasped in shock not knowing what to do she sunk to her knee's and huddled into them knowing that she could not leave the cave since Shadow had place a barrier around the caves entrance.

xXXx

Sonic paced back and forth back at the workshop waiting on a certain yellow fox who was busy tinkering with a small device. "Come on Tails, we have to hurry and find Amy who's know what's happening to her right now!" He said while waving his hands in the air.

Tails frowned as he worked on the device he was almost done even though he mananged to keep his concentration strictly on it, "I'm sorry Sonic, but until this thing works there's no way that we'll be able to find her!"

Sonic sighed he didn't mean to snap, "sorry buddy, I guess I'm just kinda anxious, knowing that my dark side showed up when I'm a werehog has really got to me, and since Shadow is a werehog as well he might be the same and he could hurt Amy by not meaning too, like I did to you." Sonic clenched his fists and gave out a frustrated sigh.

Tails nodded in understanding, "I know you didn't mean it and do know that I forgive you."

Sonic smiled at him but I didn't make him feel better, Tails suddenly lit up when a beeping noise was made from his device, "alright I think it's working...Hmm let's see we should be able to pin point Amy's exact location!" Hearing his outburst Sonic rushed over to his side to have a look.

Tails pushed a couple of buttons, "there she is!"

Sonic took a closer look to see if he knew the place, "I know that place! It's in the Mystic Ruins!"

"Look's like some sorta cave." Tails said as he glanced at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic nodded "let's go!" Sonic rushed out of the workshop and left Tails to follow behind, he knew he would catch up anyway.

Sonic soon stopped at cave deep in the ruins, the cave was up high on a pile of rocks when Sonic reached the cave Tails had finally caught up, "this must be it." he said out of breath.

Amy sighed as she still sat on the cave's floor she was beggining to get hungry and Shadow still hadn't woken up, "oh, I wish he would wake up, I'm getting hungry." Amy muttered while hugging her knee's closer to her chest. Soon the sound of rocks falling caught her attention and the familer sound of two tails hovering made her gasp she'd know that sound anywhere.

Gazing out of the cave's entrance Amy saw Sonic and Tails, Tails held onto Sonic as he used his two tails to fly them up to the cave's entrance, the pink hedgehog beamed in happiness and relife, "SONIC, TAILS!"

"Hey Ames, thought we'd drop by!" Sonic said with his sigiture smirk.

Tails landed and the two walked closer to the cave Sonic walked to far and hit the barrier before Amy could warn him, "Sonic wait...!" Amy closed her eyes the blue hedgehog fell backwards.

Sonic yelped "ooft! ugh wha-what happened?"

"Shadow put a barrier around the entrance nobody but him can get in or out." Amy sighed and explained as she walked closer to them.

Tails tapped on it as Sonic recovered from his from his fall, "whoa, how'd he do that?"

"He used an emerald."

The blue hedgehog shook himself as he stood and he placed a hand on the barrier it was alright when you touched just not when you walked into it, "where is the faker anyway?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked back and pointed to the fainted hedgehog, "he's changed back to normal but he still hasn't woken up."

Suddenly the black and red hedgehog started to move and grunt as he pushed himself up, "ugh what happened?" He said as he blinked his eyes and made his vision better.

"Shadow are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Rose, what are you doing here...Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Shadow said annoyed when he saw Sonic and Tails.

"Well, for starters why not get rid of this barrier and we can get back to Tails workshop and figure out what's happening?" Sonic growled.

Shadow frowned as he brought out a chaos emerald the barrier was soon gone and him and Amy left the cave and they went back to Tails workshop. As they entered Amy could hear her stomach rumbling.

"Uh, Tails could I possibly get something to eat from your kitchen I'm really hungry?" She asked sheepishly while holding her stomach.

Tails chuckled, "sure Amy there's plenty of food in the fridge, help yourself." She gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks Tails, you guys want me to make you something?" She asked the two hedgehogs and Tails.

They said no and a thanks and then Amy was off into the kitchen, Sonic, Shadow and Tails were in the room with the x tornado, "so what is going on? As far as I knew you were the only one who could change into a werehog Faker." Shadow said.

Sonic shrugged, "I don't know, I thought I stopped changing into a werehog after the dark gaia incident, but since I came into contact with those fake emeralds this form has returned and now it's happening to you."

Tails rubbed his head, "uh that's kinda because you bit Shadow.."

Shadow's eyes went wide he couldn't remember that but he was furious, "so it's because of you, that I'm a werehog?"

Sonic gulped, "heh sorry Shadow I didn't know that I'd done it."

Tails calmed the two down, "we have to figure out what Eggmans up to so we can stop him and get you two back to normal!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Darkness Of Werehog **

**Chapter 7**

After Tails had calmed the two hedgehog's down Amy had come in eating a sandwich, the two hedgehog's seemed to relax a bit more. Tails sighed as the two could have started a fight and he didn't want that. "So, what do you think Eggman's up to?" Tails asked out loud in a thoughtful look.

Sonic frowned, "I don't know, but whatever he's up to I'll stop him!"

Shadow grunted, "that's your answer to everything."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sonic growled.

Later on at night Amy slept in the spare room of the workshop with Sonic on the roof and Shadow on one of the tree's outside both of them returned to their werehog forms but they weren't evil. Amy slept peacefully but was rudely awakened by a crash through the window of the small room.

Amy woke up a bit groggy and gaze all around the room, she noticed the window smashed but couldn't see what caused it. When suddenly a metal hand reached in and grabbed poor Amy from her bed, she yelped in fright and pain as she was crushed in the sudden grip.

Her yelp alerted both Sonic and Shadow, Sonic jumped further onto the roof and spotted none other than Dr Eggman with an evil grin on his face. "Sonic!" Amy screamed.

Eggman flew slightly backwards as he pulled her outside in his egg moblie, "ho, ho, ho, now how would you like to come on a little ride with me, Amy?!"

Amy growled, "no way, let me go!"

Eggman grinned wider as he gripped his controls to prepare to fly away, "to bad you don't have a choice!"

Sonic jumped onto Tails chimney and gave out an almighty howl, one that even sent shivers down Eggman's spine. "We'll see about that Eggman!" He snarled.

Eggman winced after the howl but wasn't about to back down, "ah, Sonic what a surprise to see you to bad I must dash and your girlfriend is going to come along with me!"

Sonic growled "let Amy go, right now egghead!"

Eggman gave a fake hurt look, "oh, now you've gone and done it, you went and hurt my feelings. Guess I'll just have to hurt Amy!" He laughed darkly and pushed forward on the control that conrtroled the claw that held Amy in it's steal grip. The claw gripped her even tighter and she yelled out in pain.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic snarled darkly his fur glowed a dark blue colour.

Eggman stopped the claws and just narrowly missed Shadow jumping for him, "nice try, Shadow!"

Shadow growled as he picked himself up from the ground, "I hate this form," he muttered.

Eggman smirked as he flew higher into the air, "well it's been fun hedgehogs but we must be off, I have to get on with my scheming!" He laughed as he flew away off into deepest part of the Mystic Ruins.

Shadow sighed and clenched his clawed fist, "your gonna pay Eggman, hmm," he saw Sonic still up on the roof he'd collasped to his kness and was still glowing a dark blue colour, Shadow jumped up next to him and shook him slight. "Faker snap out of it, we have to save Amy!"

Sonic shook his head and returned to his normal werehog colour, "ugh, man I couldn't stop myself," Sonic sighed sadly, "and I let Eggman get away with Amy," Sonic closed his eyes.

Shadow turned away, "come on we'll will get her back, if we work together."

Sonic glanced at Shadow "you wanna work with me?"

Shadow sighed, "look faker I'll feel pretty useless in this form, we can't even run fast. So if we work together when we're in werehog form then we should be able to save Amy tonight. I guess it'll be okay during the day if we can't tonight."

"Well, I don't even know where Eggman's base is, but Tails might," Sonic said as he and Shadow jumped down to the entrance of the workshop, Tails walked outside with a tired look on his face.

"Sonic, what happened?"

Sonic sighed "Eggman is what happened, he's got Amy and we need your help to locate his base."

Tails eyes went wide, "what?!" Tails nodded and ran back inside followed by the two werehog's, the fox sat at a computer and seemed to be typing very rapidly, "okay, I think I've found it!" Tails yelled.

Sonic smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "nice work Tails I knew you could."

"So, where is it?" Questioned Shadow.

Tails turned to the side of the computer to let the werehogs have a look, "it's in the Mystic Ruins, and not very far from here actually."

Shadow folded his arms, "hmph he's not very smart is he?"

Sonic nodded and started to walk away "come on Shadow we might be able to save her tonight after all!"

Shadow followed Sonic but Tails stopped the two, "wait, I'll cirlce the Mystic Ruins in the Tornado, call me on this if you need my help!" The fox tossed them both a device that looked like a watch and it was only it was also a walkie talkie.

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic said as he jumped on all fours and raced deeper into the ruins with Shadow following close behind.

xxXXxx

Amy sighed as she sat in a damp and cold cell of Eggmans base. She had given up on trying to escape not to long ago as she tried to break the bars with her hammer. "Oh, I hope Sonic gets here soon, would it kill Eggman to have some heating in this place? It's freezing!"Amy said with a shiver.

Soon Eggmans voice sounded through the speakers attached to wall of Amy's cell, "ho, ho, ho, that's just how I like my base...Nice and cold, well now Amy are you ready to here what I've got planned to destroy those pesky hedgehogs once and for all?!"

Amy frowned, "you'll never destroy Sonic, and Shadow's the ultimate life form!"

Eggman laughed darkly, "we'll see about that, but you might as well hear what I've got planned, I plan to bring out their dark forms which will ultimatly destory them both!"

Amy raised her eyes, "dark forms?"

"Yes, by putting one of their friends through so much pain namely you, it will get Sonic and Shadow so angry that their dark forms will appear and this time they will be unable to change back. Then using one of my clever little devices I will control both Sonic and Shadow in their dark form and make them destroy Station Square...and upon it's ruins I will create Eggmanland the ultimate city, where I will rule it all!" Eggman laughed even more darkly then before.

Amy gasped as the cell doors opened and she was grabbed by a robot and taken to Eggmans control station were she placed inside a large glass container.


End file.
